The present invention relates to a three-dimensional input apparatus for inputting information to a computer and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional input apparatus which can execute an image process to move a stereo image by inputting the motion of a finger attached to a pointing device to a computer.
Hitherto, as a method of inputting three-dimensional information to a computer, there has been known a method of inputting coordinates from a keyboard as numerical values or a method of inputting three-dimensional information by operating a two-dimensional pointing device such as a mouse or the like a few times.
On the other hand, to input three-dimensional coordinates by a single operation, as shown in, e.g., JP-A-60-214036, there has been proposed an apparatus for inputting three-dimensional coordinates by providing a mechanism to detect a pressure which is applied to the bottom portion of the apparatus for a mouse and by enabling a coordinate inputting function in the vertical direction to be performed by the pressure detection in addition to a two-dimensional plane which could be input hitherto, or the like.
Further, as an apparatus which can directly indicate a position in a three-dimensional space, that is, as an apparatus which can indicate a position by locating some input means to a point to be input, for instance, there has been proposed a three-dimensional digitizer by the electromagnetic coupling as shown in JP-A-59-218539, a three-dimensional input apparatus in which instructing grips are provided at tip portions of a series of arms which are coupled by rotatable joints as shown in JP-A-1-94420, or the like.
An artificial real sense is at present being highlighted as means for realizing a smoother interface between human beings and a computer. The artificial real sense intends to allow an operation to be performed for a virtual object in a three-dimensional space which has been stored in a computer as if a human being executes an operation for an object which actually exists. Due to the artificial real sense, for instance, a stereo structure of a molecule displayed on a display screen can be rotated by being grasped in the hand and can be seen from a desired angle or a virtual clay modeling or an object work by using a potter's wheel can be performed.
In order to allow a human being to directly execute an operation for a virtual object in a three-dimensional space stored in the computer, three-dimensional position information which is selected by the human being, more practically, position information of the hand of the human being needs to be input to the computer and, in the case where a virtual object exists at the position selected by the human being, information about the virtual object, practically speaking, a drag which the hand should be received in the case where the hand of the human being touches the virtual object needs to be fed back from the computer to the human being.
However, a three-dimensional input apparatus which can satisfy such two functions, particularly, an apparatus having a function to feed back the drag from the virtual object does not exist so far. An apparatus having such functions is demanded.